big_nate_commentsfandomcom-20200214-history
Swayamplays Ranks All the GoComics Villains and Wars
OUTDATED This is my opinion. Also I'm only ranking The Main Villains so no "Boosted or Alexcarey." Also I'm just listing Martysays as Martysays and not his other accounts. Also don't get mad if I missed a Villain Villains 8. Yee - He's just not that memorable or good. He's just another Martysays wannabe 7. Hev1 - To be honest, He isn't really that bad. He had a war named after him. I don't know if he really is considered a Villain. 6. SuperFoxTrot-He also isn't really a villain. But did create the god awful theme songs. He also spammed them and inspired tons of people to spam the theme song as well 5. Sarwesh - He's an ok villain. He didn't really start that much of a war. His account only lasted for 3 days. And he came back. 4. Kakuna02 - He was a good Villain and was mean to a lot of people.You probably haven't heard of him because his comments are banned and he is a 2013 Villain. The only mention there is of him is in Trapper Clickers profile and a comment that Mr Pierce posted in 2013 during the Liyla storyline 3. Jimnat - He's good Villain and He actually had good reasons for his spam. His reason was to make Big Nate the most commented strip on Go Comics 2. Mrs Godfrey - She/he was an ok villain who created the spam police and started the polls and poll war 1 1. MartySays - He was a great Villain who didn't give up and posted so many polls. He had so many accounts and He is still around today. His account is "MartySaid" The Wars 8. Theme Song war 2 - Just about some guy spamming. lasted for 3 days. Most of the old commenters didn't take part in this war as they already learnt their lesson with the yee war and the Poll war 2. It was the new generation of commenters that did. 7. Yee War - Just about someone spamming. A bit more exciting an lasted more days. 6. Theme song war 1 - Wasn't really a war to be honest. Just some peeps spamming theme songs and they didn't even reply to the haters. 5. Kakuna02's fight - Just about some guy saying mean things to people. It was considered a war because they were many people who took Kakuna's side. 4. Battle of Jimnat - This is kind of a weird war because from what I can tell this war took place for at least a year, maybe 2 years. I don't know. 3. Hev1 war - About a jealous gollum wanting the featured comment and then declared war on hev1 who aways got the featured comment. And basically the whole comment section divided in half. People who support Gollum and people who support Hev1. Gollum couldn't find any evidence against hev1, so Gollum left the comment section and then the wiki. 2. Poll War 1 - Basically this was the first MAJOR war that happened to the comment section. Basically the troll Mr's Godfrey posted polls and then some peeps started copying her and then it was a war between the imitators and the anti polls 1.Poll War 2 - Basically a manic known as Martysays kept on posting polls and kept on getting banned and kept on coming back. He is STILL on this site after a year of chaos. And oh yeah He wants to start the poll war 3. Category:Lists Category:Wars Category:Users Category:GoComics Category:The Comment Section